


In the Shadows of the Ball

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Leo was never one for balls. He liked to stay in the shadows much more. Even though a king has a duty to entertain his court, there's always time to sneak away with his favorite maid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of Birthright. Leo has already become king but his affair with Dolores is just beginning.
> 
> Thank you sorrowandstaves for letting me write porn of your fatesona ~~although i honestly think you don't mind~~

Leo had died and gone to heaven, that was for sure. His eyes glanced down at Lo. She looked lewdly pretty with her head in between his thighs, tongue licking him up. It was a good thing he was sitting on some back stairs, otherwise he was sure he’d collapse. His legs were jelly and trembling as Lo worked his cock. Her rough tongue went from the underside of his dick to his tip, swirling around the sensitive skin.

“Like that,” he breathed, head falling back. “Just like that.” She hummed in response and he jerked his hips at the new sensation. Lo pulled back and glared at him.

“Don’t choke me,” she reprimanded him. 

“Sorry.” They were still, Leo staring at her and Lo staring right back at him. His cock ached and the thin coating of saliva and precum seemed to draw the cold out of the air and to him. She made no signs of going back to blowing him. Instead, she crawled up a few steps, closer to him. He whimpered as the soft fabric of her dress caught his tip, lightly jerking him. A devious grin appeared on her face as her rough hand slowing caressed his face.

“If you’re sorry, prove it.” Lo’s fingers traced his lips, index finger pulling his lower lip down.

“We don’t have time -” he tried to argue, and received a skeptical look from his lover.

“Then you need to get to work,” she replied. Leo let two of her fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around them and sucking lightly. His face was burning as she delved her fingers in deeper. Gods, it felt so wonderfully degrading. 

Lo’s fingers left his mouth and her thumb grazed his thighs before she slowly slid her finger into him. His hips jerked and he cried out a bit too loudly. Spit was never enough and it wasn’t much better than if she’d gone in dry, but with the pain came pleasure. With bated breath he waited for her to go deeper. She gave him a smirk as his eyes pleaded with her. Her fingers lazily pumped in and out of him, pointedly ignoring his pleasure center.

“Do I have to order you to go deeper?” he demanded, making her giggle.

“As you wish, milord.” Without warning, she shoved another finger into him and started to rub that place that made him want to scream. Leo started and had to shove his fist into his mouth to muffle his cries. Pleasure was flooding his system and his hips rocked into her fingers, desperate for more. She smirked and leaned in. He captured her lips and while he tried to he tried to deepen it, Lo, pulled away. 

“Gods, what’s gotten into you -” His voice trailed into a moan as she returned to his cock, tongue lapping up the beads of precum at his tip. Leo writhed under her, ecstasy filling his body and tensing every part of him. His skin was on fire and he needed more, more of her mouth sucking on him, more of her fingers fucking him, more pleasure. Lo’s fingers began thrusting harder, as if sensing his thoughts, and her sucking got more intense. Leo had to put his arm over his mouth to hide his moans; holding back would be complete torture.

He nearly screamed as he came, body giving in to Lo’s ministrations. He didn’t care if he thrusted too hard into her mouth, letting his hips ride his orgasm without holding back. Gasping for air, once he finished cumming he laid back down on the stairs, desperately trying to catch his breath. Lo sat up and swallowed his cum, looking him dead in the eye; his heart skipped a beat.

“I . . . I’ll return the favor tonight,” he told her, a waver in his voice. She grinned, placing a kiss on his thigh. 

“You better. I didn’t ditch kitchen duty for nothing. I’m kidding,” she added as he shot her a glare. “But in all honesty, I look forward to tonight.” Footsteps echoed down the hallway and Leo panicked, quickly grabbing his smallclothes and pants. Niles appeared at the foot of the stairs, a grin on his face. Leo could feel heat boiling under his skin. It was bad enough he’d had to ask Niles to play guard by the entrance of the hallway to turn away anyone that might happen upon him and Lo, but for Niles to see him (literally) with his pants down was embarrassing.

“Not bad, milord,” Niles teased him.

“Shut up, Niles. We all know he’s bigger than you,” Lo retorted as Leo finished redressing himself.

“How would you know? Do you want to compare?” 

“I can’t compare what I can’t see.” Niles let out a raucous laugh and grinned at her.

“One of these days you’re going to break a man with that mouth. Although, it looks like you already did,” he added, glancing at Leo. “People are starting to wonder where their king has gone off too, milord. You should rejoin the ball.”

“And I should be getting back to the kitchen,” Lo said, standing up. She offered her clean hand to Leo and helped him up. Even after the blowjob, his legs still felt wobbly and he gripped the banister as he made his way down the steps. As much as he’d rather stay in the stairwell with Lo, he knew his guests would be expecting him back at the ball. Ever since Xander and Elise passed, he’d lost any interest he’d ever had in balls, but as king he was expected to entertain his court and the other nobles.  _ At least it’ll be over soon enough, _ he thought.

“Dolores, I want you waiting in my room for me,” he instructed her as they made their way back to the ballroom.

“I’ll be there, milord. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go wash my hands before I get back to work.” She flashed Leo a small grin before splitting off from the two of them, entering a small washroom.

“I was wondering what she did to make you moan so loud.”

“Shut up, Niles.” 


End file.
